Commander Rourke
'Commander Lyle Rourke '''is a soldier of fortune who leads an international team of mercenaries at the command of more powerful villains in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war and the Disney Villains War. He is the main villain of the Disney animated film ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Frollo's Artillery Governor Ratcliffe assembles a crew of villains to work for Frollo. Rourke is one of his later hires, being found through the medium of Kent Mansley. Nonetheless, he is accepted into the French villain's ranks. Mansley then has Rourke and Captain Hook take on the dangerous wizard, Blackwolf. Rourke and his men lay waste to Blackwolf's armies, while Hook assassinates the wizard personally. The Battle of Paris When Ruber attacks Frollo's Parisian stronghold, Rourke attempts to rebuff the assault. In the middle of the battle, Ruber's ally and the new King of England, El Supremo, arrives in his ship. Rourke rallies his men to take out this lethal ship, but El Supremo shoots him with a laser. The effects bizarrely transform Rourke into crystal. He then perishes in the propeller blades of his own zeppelin. Rourke is then avenged by his lieutenant, Helga, who destroys El Supremo's ship. Disney Villains War Allies with Power Rourke and Helga ally with the criminal mastermind, David Xanatos, in the Disney Villains War. When Emperor Zurg exercises the use of a giant space laser, Xanatos warns Rourke and provides him with some weapon upgrades. Both anticipate a war with the enemies from space. Bout with a Vampire Rourke and Helga begin moving precious cargo to various cities, hoping to arm them before Zurg's troops arrive. His timing could not be worse, as he is ambushed by a squadron of Hornets, Zurg's attack robots. They are led by NOS-4-A2, an energy vampire. When NOS-4-A2 attacks, Rourke finds himself disarmed. He hurls Helga at the vampire in order to keep him at bay, but the monster throws her off of Rourke's zeppelin. Helga, however, gets the last laugh. Barely alive after her fall, she uses a weaponized flare gun to blast NOS-4-A2 into the cosmos. The Battle of New York Zurg sends the full force of his army upon New York later in the war. Rourke is among those mobilizing a defense. During the battle, Rourke uses his minigun to destroy Shego's space laser. Zurg himself later disarms Rourke. Shego then attacks Rourke in revenge, striking him multiple times before activating her specialized powers. Rourke is summarily turned into crystal and killed. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Hired by David Xanatos to acquire the gemstone of Jafar, Rourke manages to encase the gem in a steel vault. However, just as Rourke is about to make his escape, the Red Skull arrives with a platoon of Nazis. Rourke sets his troops against Red Skull's Nazi troopers, while he himself tries to make a getaway in his balloon. Red Skull, however, manages to shoot the balloon down. Enraged, Rourke grabs an axe and a minigun, trying to shoot the Red Skull out of the air. He manages to gun down the Red Skull's plane, but the Red Skull uses an emergency teleport and shoots Rourke in the arm. Rourke tries to behead his foe, but he accidentally smashes the glass on the vault; exposed to the power of the gemstone, Rourke turns into crystal. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Zero Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Pete